Amigo
by Sanae78
Summary: Storia dell' amicizia tra un ragazzino, Pinto, ed un giovane campione che sa essere umano, Tsubasa, vissuta attraverso gli occhi e le emozioni di un piccolo fan.
1. L' autografo

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Amigo"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**L' autografo**

"Eccomi mamma! Sono tornato!"

Mi sa che ho fatto casino sbattendo la porta, ma devo correre in camera mia per riporre il mio tesoro.

"Bentornato Pinto ... ma dove scappi! La prossima volta cerca di chiudere con più delicatezza la porta, per favore!"

Sono già sulle scale diretto verso la mia cameretta le rispondo: "D' accordo mamma!"

Sto per entrare nella mia cameretta quando sento ancora la voce di mia madre: "Tra una mezz' oretta si mangia! Stasera ho preparato la paella!"

"Ok, mamma!" le rispondo proprio mentre entro nella stanza.

Guardo ancora la palla che tengo tra le mani, mi è stata autografata da Tsubasa Ozora del Barcellona, sono troppo contento!

Il suo autografo dice: _'A Pinto, il mio primo tifoso qui a Barcellona! Con affetto, Tsubasa Ozora!"_

So cosa significa, sebbene non conosca la lingua, perché quando lo stava scrivendo me l' ha spiegato lui stesso.

Il suo nome l' ha scritto in giapponese e anche se non conosco questa lingua così strana, memorizzerò questo curioso simbolo che corrisponde ad un mio caro amico.

"_Tsubasa es mi amigo!"_

Sono diventato il suo primo ammiratore qui in città, l' ha detto perfino a sua moglie.

Già questo giocatore pur essendo molto giovane è già sposato da parecchi mesi con una ragazza molto carina del suo paese.

Mi sta simpatica pure lei!

E pensare che oggi sono andato al Camp Nou solo per vedere i nuovi acquisti della squadra che tifo da sempre e per entrare nello stadio mi sono imbucato con un gruppo di visitatori.

Non avrei mai pensato che sarei diventato amico di un prodigio del calcio oggi!

Avevo con me il mio amico pallone, mi diverto così tanto a giocarci che me lo porto ovunque vado, anche quando non devo allenarmi.

Sono un giocatore del Barça anche io, un pulcino e forse tra un po' di anni sarò un campione.

In quel momento dei dirigenti stavano mostrando ai signori Ozora lo stadio e si trovavano sul campo di gioco.

Mi stavo sporgendo da una delle tribune, aggrappato ad una ringhierina.

In un certo senso mi ci ero arrampicato sopra, agganciando le gambe tra le bacchette e allungandomi in avanti per guardare tenendo le braccia avanti col pallone tra le mani.

Stavo cercando di capire cosa stessero dicendo ed a quel punto mi è caduto il pallone.

Ero disperato. Lo stavo perdendo.

Quel ragazzo dai tratti somatici così strani si era diretto verso la palla e si era girato per dirmi, che il pallone era un amico e per questo dovevo trattarlo bene.

Correndo era riuscito a dire anche che era Tsubasa Ozora, proveniente dalla compagine brasiliana del San Paolo.

E mentre calciava la palla eseguendo una rovesciata spettacolare per passarmela mi aveva detto che d' ora in poi sarebbe stato Tsubasa del Barcellona.

Che tiro fantastico aveva eseguito e la mia palla era ritornata nelle mie mani.

Anche a me piacerebbe riuscire ad eseguire un tiro del genere, chissà se potrei riuscirci anch' io!

Un secondo, sono sicuro di aver già sentito parlare di Tsubasa Ozora in qualche rivista sportiva che dovrei avere ancora in giro.

Mi metto a rovistare tra le mie cose e nonostante il mio disordine riesco a trovarla.

L' appoggio sulla scrivania e rimanendo in piedi inizio a sfogliare con molta velocità le pagine fino a trovare l' articolo che mi interessa.

Prendo in mano il giornale e mi metto a rileggerlo ad alta voce...

_Tsubasa Ozora, 20 anni, dopo aver condotto la compagine del San Paolo all' ennesima vittoria, ha comunicato la sua decisione di voler giocare in Europa, dove militano già alcuni suoi compagni della Nazionale Giovanile Giapponese._

_Ricordiamoci che il Giappone al 'World Touth Hen' ha conseguito la vittoria del titolo, dopo aver sconfitto il favoritissimo Brasile, squadra allenata da Roberto Hongo, che è stato allenatore di Ozora sia in Giappone che al San Paolo._

_Questo giovane talento ha ricevuto delle offerte interessanti da diverse squadre europee . Attualmente sta visitando il vecchio contenente insieme alla sua giovane moglie Sanae, i due sono sposati da circa un anno e le loro nozze sono state celebrate poco dopo la vittoria dei nipponici al mondiale giovanile under 19, decidendo quale di queste accettare._

Si, non ci sono dubbi è proprio lui!

Ma che voleva dire con 'Ora sono Tsubasa del Barcellona!"...forse vuol dire che ha deciso che giocherà coi blau-grana.

"Evvivaaaa!" esulto gridando per la gioia.

"Pinto insomma, ma che combini?" mia madre mi sta sgridando "Sbrigati a scendere che altrimenti la cena si raffredda!"

"Arrivooo mamma!" appoggio con cura la rivista sul tavolo, perché dopo voglio guardarmela di nuovo con più calma. Voglio sapere tutto di Tsubasa!

Sono troppo contentooo!

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. L' intervista

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno recensito questa storia e coloro che la stanno leggendo!_

_Inoltre auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Amigo"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**L' intervista**

Accidenti alla mamma, per colpa delle commissioni che mi ha dato da fare sono in ritardo per l' allenamento e mi tocca andarci di corsa col rischio di arrivarci senza fiato.

Non posso permettermi di saltare gli allenamenti, specialmente in questo periodo, tra poco incontreremo la prima in classifica che dobbiamo assolutamente cercare di battere, in modo da poterla superare e guadagnare il primo posto.

Mancano solo pochi giorni al classico ed anche il mio amico Tsubasa è molto preso, è riuscito a fare dieci goal e dieci assist ottenendo così la fiducia del mister che lo farà esordire con la prima squadra.

Tsubasa dovrà sostituire Rivaul che gioca nel suo stesso ruolo e dimostrare di essere migliore di lui per assicurarsi un posto da titolare.

Sono quasi arrivato al campo di allenamento, i miei compagni saranno già tutti pronti... ancora un ultimo sforzo.

Ma che strano sono tutti radunati intorno ad una panchina e stanno guardando qualcosa.

Non importa, devo sbrigarmi a mettermi la divisa, altrimenti questa è la volta buona che le sento dall' allenatore.

Mi fiondo negli spogliatoi senza fare caso al fatto che si siano tutti girati ad osservarmi.

Ho meno di cinque minuti per cambiarmi, spero di non indossare nulla all' incontrario.

Sono quasi pronto, mi' infilo gli scarpini chiodati ed esco.

Com' è faticoso fare ste cose di fretta, mi auguro di non doverlo rifare mai più.

Sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa stiano osservando con così tanto interesse.

Si sono accorti della mia presenza e mi stanno fissando. Riesco ad intravedere che Alberto tiene in mano un giornale, sportivo credo.

Alberto mi guarda e tenendo il giornale socchiuso mi si avvicina mettendomi una mano sulla spalla: "Bene Pinto raccontaci come ci si sente a diventare famosi ed ad essere intervistati dai giornalisti!"

"Ora capisco, hanno stampato l' intervista che mi hanno fatto sul giornale! Ma cos'è che hanno scritto esattamente?" il mio amico mi mostra la pagina in cui è stato riportato l' articolo, il titolo dice 'Intervista a Pinto, amico di Tsubasa Ozora'.

Arrossisco un poco per l' imbarazzo. Ci hanno messo davvero il mio nome e non me l' aspettavo.

Nel frattempo da dietro sbuca Pedro e vedo che inizia a muovere il suo braccio destro davanti ai miei occhi dicendomi: "Pinto sei ancora con noi?"

Mi ripiglio dal mio attimo di smarrimento: "Si, scusate! E' che non mi aspettavo che dessero così tanta importanza alla cosa. Credevo che gli dedicassero solo un misero trafiletto. Però non capisco perché mi facciate tutte queste domande, alcuni di voi erano presenti quando sono stato fatto intervistato, non vi ricordate più?"

"Certo che ci ricordiamo, ma il protagonista dell' intervista sei stato tu, noi siamo stati degli spettatori." è intervenuto Carlos.

"Vabbè, ma che c' entra! In fondo chi conosce meglio Tsubasa sono io, non dimenticatevi che sono stato il primo tifoso del Barcellona ad incontrarlo!" con orgoglio dopo quest' affermazione mi strofino il nasino.

"Già, tu e Tsubasa siete amici, dico bene?" ha affermato Alberto.

Mi sento ancora un pochino imbarazzato: "Mi sembra un sogno, essere amico di un campione del suo livello. Non capita mica a tutti i ragazzini di diventare amici di un proprio idolo calcistico! Non sapete quanto sia felice di questa cosa!"

"Lo sappiamo, lo sappiamo!" mi fanno una sorta di coretto tutti all' unisono scoppiando poi a ridere.

Rido anch' io e mi viene in mente che l' intervista non l' ho ancora letta, quindi domando ai miei amici: "Scusate, ma cos'è che c'è scritto? Hanno scritto tutte cose vere? O si sono messi ad inventarsi qualcosa? Con i giornalisti non si può mai stare tranquilli, alcuni di loro pur di fare uno scoop scriverebbero e s' inventerebbero di tutto!"

Perché Carlos mi guarda e sorride, che avrà in mente?

"Facciamo così ... adesso fingerò di essere il giornalista e ti farò le stesse domande che ti ha fatto lui, tu risponderai e noi ti sapremo dire se corrispondono a quelle sul giornale, che ne dite ragazzi?" dice poco dopo Carlos.

"Si, sarà divertente!" sono tutti d' accordo e non posso sottrarmi.

Alberto mi allunga una mano stretta in un pugno appena sotto alla bocca, usandola come se fosse un microfono ed inizia la sua sceneggiata.

Dopo una breve presentazione inizia a farmi le domande: "Ci dica che tipo di persona è Tsubasa?"

Rispondo con fermezza, proprio come ho fatto quel giorno, sicuro di quello che voglio dire: "E' una persona semplice, buona, simpatica e molto cordiale. Un campione dal volto umano, insomma!"

"Dove vi siete conosciuti?"

"Allo stadio del Barcellona, stava visitando il campo coi alcuni dirigenti della società ed ha recuperato il pallone che mi era caduto in campo."

"Ogni tanto gioca a calcio con voi?"

"Si, certo e ci da anche tanti consigli utili."

"Gli state insegnando lo Spagnolo?"

"Si, anche se ormai sia lui che sua moglie, grazie all' aiuto di un insegnante privato, lo parlano e lo capiscono piuttosto bene."

E' finita, mi ha quasi più emozionato questa dell' altra intervista. Nell' altro caso non mi ero nemmeno reso conto di quello che mi stava accadendo.

Alberto apre le pagine e grida: "Pinto hanno scritto tutte cose vere, non sei contento?"

Mi avvicino, con lo sguardo le righe guardo velocemente e ne prendo conferma.

Mi sento ancora più lusingato e sempre più onorato di essere amico di Tsuibasa, non tanto perché è un campione, ma più che altro perché è Tsubasa.

Lo ammiro davvero tanto come persona.

Ad un certo punto un' ombra minacciosa si materializza dietro di noi ed incomincia ad urlare: "Vi siete forse dimenticati che siete qui per allenarvi? Tra poco ci aspetta una sfida importante, vi sembra il caso di fare così i lavativi?" è arrabbiato sul serio.

"Si, mister!" rispondiamo tutti in coro.

Gli rifilo il giornale tra le mani e corro a posizionarmi sul campo con gli altri.

E' venuto anche per me il momento di allenarmi.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. La fotografia

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Amigo"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**La fotografia**

Sono distrutto, oggi il mister è stato spietato e ci ha fatto fare un allenamento molto più duro del solito e come se non bastasse, mi ha beccato a chiacchierare con Alberto e mi sono dovuto fare insieme a lui altri dieci giri supplementari del campo tutti di corsa.

Sono quasi arrivato a casa. Stasera ho così tanta fame che mi mangerei pure il tavolo! Non vedo l' ora di mangiarmi qualche prelibatezza cucinata da mia madre.

Sono a casa! Finalmente!

L' odorino che proviene dalla cucina mi rincuora, sta cucinando la Paella, quella per cui vado pazzo e che mangerei in quantità industriali.

"Bentornato Pinto! Oggi sono passata dal fotografo, le foto che aspettavi erano già pronte ed ho potuto ritirartele. Te le ho lasciate sul tuo comodino. Mi raccomando controlla che vadano bene. Te le ho lasciate sul tavolino in sale."

"Ok, grazie mamma!" mi metto subito a cercarle e le trovo dove diceva mamma.

Questa foto è stata fatta al Parco Guell poco prima dell' inizio del derby Barcellona-Real Madrid. Stavo giocando là a pallone con dei miei amici, quando è arrivato Tsubasa che si è messo a giocare con noi.

Alcuni signori riconoscendo il nostro compagno di giochi hanno iniziato ad osservarci con molto interesse e non appena ci siamo accorti che uno di loro aveva con sé una macchina fotografica, gli abbiamo chiesto di farci una fotografia.

Gentilmente questo signore ha accettato ed io insieme ai miei amici sono stato immortalato con Tsubasa.

Apro con impazienza la busta che è piuttosto piena ... ce n' è una coppia per ciascuno di noi, Tsubasa compreso ovviamente.

Non pensavo che venisse così bene, la mia la incornicerò e la metterò sul mio comodino e rimarrà un ricordo stupendo di una giornata importante sia per Barcellona che per Tsubasa.

Io sono sulla destra accanto a lui ed indosso la divisa del Barcellona.

"E' una bellissima foto, vero Pinto?" mamma mi si è avvicinata ed ora mi sta osservando, mentre si asciuga le mani nel suo grembiule.

"E' venuta meglio di quanto pensassi! Visto come sono venuto bene?" con orgoglio gliela rimostro.

"Si, direi di si! Tsubasa è sempre gentile e disponibile con te ed i tuoi amici."

"E' un grande!" non mi viene in mente altro termine per definirlo.

"Hai fatto fare parecchie copie, la devi dare anche a qualche tuo amico?"

"Si, ne devo dare una ad ogni persona che appare nella foto. Dopo preparo le coppie da portare ai miei amici e domani in serata passerò a casa di Tsubasa per portarle la sua copia." anche se in realtà ho in mente un' altra cosa.

Da Tsubasa porterò anche la mia copie per chiedergli di scrivermi una dedica a ricordo sul retro.

"Di là è pronto! Forza andiamo a cenare Pinto!" ed inizia a dirigersi verso la cucina.

Sono arrivato davanti alla palazzina dove abitano Tsubasa e Sanae, controllo l' orologio.

Si, di solito il mio amico rientra verso quest' ora.

Suono il citofono.

"Chi è?" è la voce di Sanae

"Ciao Sanae, sono Pinto! Sono venuto a trovarvi ed a portare una cosa a Tsubasa."

Non sento più la sua voce, no la sento ancora ma non proviene dal citofono, ma dall' alto. Si è affacciata al balcone.

"Ciao Pinto, Tsubasa dovrebbe rientrare a momenti, intanto vieni su così mi fai un po' di compagnia!"

"Ok, Sanae!"

In pochi minuti raggiungo il loro appartamento e Sanae è già sul pianerottolo che mi aspetta.

"Benvenuto! Accomodati Pinto!"

"Permesso!" Sanae mi fa strada ed intanto mi tolgo le scarpe.

Anche se adesso vivono in Spagna, hanno voluto mantenere in casa loro alcune usanze diffuse al loro paese.

"Stavo giusto preparandomi una tazza di thè, di va di berne una?"

"Si, grazie!"

Ci accomodiamo al tavolo e lei mi porge una bella tazzona fumante: "Grazie!" appoggio le buste che avevo in mano ed inizio a zuccherarla.

"In quelle buste c'è quella cosa che hai portato a Tsubasa?" anche lei sta mescolando la sua tazza.

"Si, esatto!" faccio segno di assenso con la testa e poi inizio a sorseggiare il mio thè.

"Di che si tratta?" Sanae sembra molto incuriosita.

"E' una foto di me con Tsubasa insieme ad altri miei amici che ci è stata scattata al Parco Guell il giorno del 'clasico'. Se vuoi puoi vederla!"

"Grazie! Tsubasa, mi sembra, che me mi avesse accennato qualcosa a riguardo. Sono sicura che sarà felicissimo di vederla!" la tira fuori dalla busta ed inizia ad osservarla con molto interesse "Che bella foto, ma come mai ne hai portate due copie a mio marito?"

Arrosisco un pochino e le rispondo: "Bè, volevo chiedere a Tsubasa di scriverci dietro una dedica prima di incorniciarla e riporla sul mio comodino!"

Si sente sbattere la porta e poco dopo appare Tusbasa.

"Ciao cara, sono tornato!" che si accorge anche di me "Ma vedo che hai visite .. .ciao Pinto!"

"Guarda che bel regalo ti ha portato Pinto ... dovresti autografare la sua copia, sapessi quanto ci tiene!"

"Quella famosa foto ... siamo venuti benissimo!" ne ha presa una in mano da guardare meglio.

"Anche a me piacerebbe averne una copia autografata da te!" Sanae si è voltata verso Tsubasa che si è messo a ridere.

"Allora chiederemo al nostro amico Pinto, se ce ne procura una copia anche per te, sei contenta?"

"Si!" Sanae gli sorride.

Sono sempre così affiatati, anche quando litigano o si punzecchiano si sente che sono in sintonia.

"E' ora di preparare la cena!" Sanae si alza dalla sedia andando a sbattere contro Tsubasa che la cinge tra le braccia.

"Pinto che ne diresti di rimanere a cena con noi? Tu che ne dici Sanae?" Tsubasa mi sta invitando.

"Si, che bello! Rimani con noi!"

"Se non disturbo rimango volentieri, però devo avvisare casa!"

"Poi ci pensa Tsubasa a riaccompagnarti, se si fa buio! Dico bene Tsubasa?"

"Si, certo!"

Tsubasa mi passa il cordless. Per telefonare mi dirigo in un' altra stanza: "Ci metto un minuto!"

"Ok!"

Sono così contento di conoscerli. So che mi vogliono un gran bene ed io ne voglio a loro.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Sono contento per loro!

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Amigo"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Sono contento per loro!**

E' da un' ora che continuo a rigirarmi nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Non c'è nulla da fare, la verità è che sono preoccupato per Tsubasa e Sanae.

Mi tiro su ed accendo alla luce sul comodino.

Nel pomeriggio Sanae è venuta al campo, dove stavo giocando con dei miei amici, a chiedermi il favore di chiedere a mia madre se poteva accompagnarla all' ospedale.

Credo che dovesse fare una visita ...i o e la mamma siamo rimasti fuori, mentre lei è rimasta dentro da sola.

Quando ho chiesto alla mamma cos' avesse, mi ha detto che non dovevo preoccuparmi, perché non si trattava di nulla di grave.

Credo che la mamma abbia intuito subito di cosa si trattasse, ma nonostante le mie ripetute domande non ha voluto dirmelo.

Mi ha detto di aspettare che siano Tsubasa e Sanae a parlarmene.

Tsubasa dopo la visita sembrava quasi radiosa ed ha ringraziato mamma per averle consigliato quel dottore.

Vabbè, speriamo di riuscire a dormire almeno un pochino!

Provo a ricacciarmi sotto le coperte e domani spero di riuscire a capire anch' io quello che succede.

Ho dormito così poco e rischio di addormentarmi sul banco a scuola.

"Ben svegliato Pinto! Vieni che la colazione è pronta!"

Stento a tenere gli occhi aperti e mamma se ne accorge: "Che c'è? Hai dormito male stanotte?"

"Si, ero preoccupato per Sanae!" ed appoggio sconsolato la testa sulla tavola.

"Ma ieri non ti avevo detto che non c' era ragione di preoccuparsi?"

"Si, lo so! Però non mi hai detto il perché? Tu sai cos' ha Sanae, non è vero?"

Magari si commuove e mi accenna a qualcosa.

"Dovresti attendere che te ne parlino loro, ma visto che ci stai proprio male per sta cosa, vediamo se ci arrivi da solo. Hai capito da che tipo di dottore è andato Sanae?"

Che vuole dire?

Giochiamo agli indovinelli?

"Hai letto il nome che c' era scritto sulla targhetta con la specializzazione? Dovresti ricordarti del nome di quel dottore. Ti ho già parlato più volte di lui, anche riferendomi a te.

Mi tiro su e mi metto a riflettere.

Che cos' è che c' era scritto?

Poi mi viene in mente una parola ... ginecologo e tutto diventa più chiaro. Ma come ho fatto a non pensarci? Quello è il ginecologo della mamma ed è il dottore che mi ha fatto nascere.

"Mamma, ho capito! Sanae aspetta un bambino!"

"Esatto, quindi non devi essere preoccupato, ma felicissimo per i tuoi due amici!"

"Si, sono strafelice!" per la gioia rischio quasi di ribaltarmi sulla sedia.

"Sanae ci ha chiesto aiuto, perché lei e suo marito è talmente da poco che vivono a Barcellona che non sapeva a chi rivolgersi ed aveva bisogno di essere consigliata. Mi ha fatto piacere accompagnarla in ospedale. Lei e Tsubasa saranno dei buoni genitori."

"Hai ragione mamma!" si la penso come lei, sono molto giovani ma maturi per la loro età.

Tra poco ci sarà un piccolo Tsubasa o una piccola Sanae ... magari anche tutti e due, Sanae potrebbe sempre aspettare dei gemelli.

Vorrò bene anche al nascituro e per lui cercherò di essere una specie di fratello maggiore, proprio come lo sono Tsubasa e Sanae per me.

"Ora sei più tranquillo Pinto? Pensi che dormirai stanotte?" lo dice, mentre mi passa una bella scodella fumante di caffè-latte.

"Non sono più preoccupato, ma felice! Capisco anche, perché mi hai detto di aspettare. Prima di tutto Sanae doveva dirlo a Tsubasa, giusto?"

"Certo! Un bambino che sta per nascere è una gioia per entrambi i futuri i genitori e da quel che ho capito, credo che Sanae abbia voluto fare una sorpresa a Tsubasa." si è seduta anche lei in tavola per bere il suo caffè.

"Tsubasa ne sarà stato contentissimo! Ne sono sicuro!" mi volto e guardo l' orologio sulla parete " finisco di fare colazione e poi scappo che altrimenti faccio tardi a scuola!"

Ma che bella giornata. E' così bello iniziare la mattina con una notizia così bella. Sono ancora tutto emozionato.

Devo accelerare la mia corsa o me le sentirò dalla maestra.

Poi un attimo mi ritrovo a terra. Devo aver sbattuto contro qualcosa. Mi gira la capoccia e sento una voce familiare che mi chiama.

"Scusami Pinto! Stai bene! Sei sbucato di corsa dietro all' incrocio, non sono riuscito a frenarmi e ti sono piombato addosso!"

I miei occhi mettono a fuoco chi sta parlando, è Tsubasa. E' in divisa di allenamento ed indossa anche un cappellino.

Senza pensarci gli salto al collo e mi metto a gridare: "Congratulazioni a te ed a Sanae! Sono così contento per voi!"

"Grazie! Sanae ieri mi ha fatto un regalo stupendo!" intanto io rimetto i piedi per terra. "A proposito, più tardi passo a trovarti, così mi racconti tutto ... so che siete stati tu e tua madre che siete andati con lei dal dottore" me lo dice scompigliandomi in maniera simpatica i capelli.

"Va bene! Ma tu che ci fai in giro a quest' ora? Non è il tuo giorno di riposo oggi?"

Tsubasa si strofina la sua testa a sua volta, sembrerebbe anche lui in imbarazzo: "Dovevo smaltire la gioia per questo meraviglioso annuncio! Ma ci pensi tra poco ci sarà un piccolo essere umano che mi chiamerà papà e che chiamerà la mia dolce Sanae mamma. Non mi sembra vero! ... Sono uscito a correre per cercare di rilassarmi."

Mi ricordo della scuola e salutandolo mi allontano da lui: "E' giusto che tu sia turbato Tsubasa ... adesso la scuola mi aspetta. Fai le congratulazioni a Sanae anche da parte mia. Ci vediamo dopo al solito campetto e dopo aver fatto qualche tiro al pallone, ti racconterò tutto, promesso!"

"Buona giornata mio piccolo amico! Passerò di sicuro a trovarti!

Mi ha chiamato piccolo amico. Si, io e Tsubasa siamo amici, degli amici veri, e sono lieto di potergli essere d' aiuto.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Il mio amico Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Amigo"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Il mio amico Tsubasa**

A noi due mie care figurine!

Prima di rientrare a casa sono passato in edicola ed ho comprato cinque pacchetti delle figurine dei calciatori del Barcellona.

Spero tanto che ci sia quella che mi manca per completare il mio album.

L' ho già posizionato sulla pagina, dove appare il numero ventotto.

Per ora non l' ho ancora trovata, sebbene abbia già aperto quattro pacchetti.

Uffiii!

Sta a vedere che non la trovo nemmeno stavolta!

Non posso nemmeno scambiarla con qualcuno dei miei amici, perché nemmeno loro ce l' hanno.

Dicono che sia introvabile!

Sto fremendo qui seduto alla mia scrivania, ho anche esaurito la mia paghetta settimanale.

Apriamo l' ultimo pacchetto e speriamo in bene.

Lo strappo da un angolo e si apre e mi ritrovo tra le mani queste immagini che sono così divertenti da collezionare.

Devo averlo aperto al contrario e mi ritrovo in mano tipo tante carte numerate.

Ecco, le giro con calma ed inizio a controllarle.

Le faccio scorrere velocemente tra le mie mani!

Non è questa! Nemmeno questa! Ne mancano poche da guardare ... un attimo, mi è sembrato di vederlo!

Si, è luiii! Evvivaaa!

Mi metto ad esultare saltellando per tutta la mia cameretta e gridando: "L' ho trovatooo! Sono troppooo contentooo!"

E' la figurina di Tsubasa che mi mancava.

Ritorno a sedermi, perché ne devo controllare ancora una. E' una figurina doppia di Tsubasa, ma come sono fortunato oggi. Completerò la mia collezione e potrò attaccare l' altra sul mio diario. Prendo la prima figurina e l' attacco con cura facendo aderire bene gli angoli.

Eccolo lì il mio amico Tsubasa!

Per me è come se fosse una sorta di fratello maggiore con cui posso consigliarmi, quando ne ho bisogno. Come quel giorno...

Sono rimasto da solo quì al campetto, ma non ho proprio voglia di tornarmene a casa, sono troppo arrabbiato.

Continuo ad eseguire dei tiri che rimbalzano contro la traversa. Ne sto facendo in continuazione e quasi quasi non mi resta più fiato.

Ad un certo punto la palla sobbalza con più forza scavalcandomi.

"Hola Pinto! Vedo che siamo un po' nervosetti!" c'è Tsubasa che ha agganciato la palla.

"Si, sono arrabbiato oggi! Ma tu che ci fai da queste parti?" non mi aspettavo che mi venisse a trovare oggi.

"Sono passato a trovarti!" e mi strizza l' occhiolino "Prova a togliermi la palla, se ci riesci!"

Mi fiondo su di lui cercando di togliergli la palla in tutto i modi. Ma è difficilissimo, perché è molto veloce nei movimenti.

Mi farà bene questo allenamento e forse un giorno diventerò bravo come lui.

Dopo una mezz' ora di tentativi vani sono distrutto e Tsubasa ferma il gioco: "Direi che per oggi tu ti sia sfogato abbastanza. Forza, andiamo a sederci sul prato, così mi racconti tutto!"

"Va bene Tsubasa!" dico col poco fiato che mi rimane.

"Che ti è successo Pinto? Non ti avevo mai visto in questo stato." si capisce quanto sia preoccupato per me.

"Ho litigato con mia madre. Dice che dovrei impegnarmi di più a scuola, perché sarà utile per il mio futuro. Io le ho risposto che da grande diventerò un calciatore come te e che quindi non mi serve studiare più di tanto. Per questo motivo abbiamo litigato e non mi va di andarmene a casa!"

"Pinto mi lusinga il fatto che tu mi prenda ad esempio. Però ricordati che tua madre ha ragione, la scuola è molto importante. Alla tua età non ero tra i primissimi della classe, ma ho sempre portato a casa dei buoni voti. Sono partito per il Brasile, solo dopo aver conseguito il diploma. Per il resto ...ti auguro di riuscire a realizzare il tuo sogno, ma ricordati che man mano che cresce il livello la competizione si fa sempre più dura! Anch' io dovrò impegnarmi parecchio, se voglio guadagnarmi un posto di titolare fisso nel Barcellona." mi sta parlando con dolcezza e comprensione.

"Dici che quindi dovrei fare come vuole mamma?" chiedo un pochino imbarazzato.

"Si, certo! E per il momento per quanto riguarda un pallone dev' essere più che altro un divertimento per te ed un modo per fare delle nuove amicizie... Credo che sia un mestiere difficilissimo quello del genitore, chissà se sarò in grado di farlo?" mentre dice queste parole si sdraia sull' erba fissando il cielo ed io lo imito.

"Non sarà facile all' inzio, ma vedrai che ci riuscirai ... anzi che ci riuscirete!" gli rispondo con convinzione.

"Magari un giorno capiterà anche a me di litigare con uno dei miei figli e lui reagirà come hai fatto tu oggi." si è voltato verso di me per dirmelo.

"Si, ma poi potrete chiarirvi e fare la pace! Mi capita di bisticciare con i miei, però poi dopo esserci chiariti in casa il clima torna sempre sereno. Quindi pensa positivo e non scoraggiarti!" sto cercando di rincuorarlo.

"D' accordo Pinto! Non puoi sapere quanto mi stia già a cuore quella piccola creatura che non è ancora nata. Ogni volta che accompagno mia moglie dal ginecologo mi emoziono e mi commuovo allo stesso tempo. Sono perfino un po' geloso di mia moglie che la sente crescere dentro di lei." si è rialzato "Adesso devo andare da Sanae! Ci vediamo presto e su col morale, mi raccomando!" si sta allontanando di corsa e mi sta salutando con la mano.

E' stato bellissimo parlare con lui quel giorno. Ho sentito che noi eravamo due amici che si facevano confidenze e si confortavano a vicenda.

Sono uno dei suoi più grandi tifosi, mentre lui è un campione che sa essere umano, ma rimarremo amici per sempre.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
